


He is my sunrise; He is my sunset

by FairlyDemons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Colors, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, ask to tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairlyDemons/pseuds/FairlyDemons
Summary: Two boys fill the sky with their beautiful colorsEach complimenting one another





	

Fall

Josh always liked the leaves

Shades of his favorite colors

Orange, yellow, red

 

A sunset of colors, honestly

Tyler always liked sunrises better

Hues of pink, blue, and purple filled the sky

Pastel: like the pretty boy’s hair

 

Every morning they would walk toward sunrise

Hand in hand, smiling as if they were on top of the world

Everyone used to stare at them 

Now they look happy to see two boys in love

 

Every evening, Josh would usually piggyback Tyler

Toward sunset

Stopping at a park to swing every one in a while

Or going home to watch a scary movie

 

Everything was fine on the outside

A sunrise of color on the outside of each boy

Happy, radiating good vibes, spreading love

The inside was different

 

The sunset colors

Anger, Defeat, Sadness

Each trying to overcome their own mind

Their new devils and new demons attacking their minds everyday

 

They were living for each other

Encouraging one another to use the love they had 

to suppress the dark thoughts

It was almost as if a grey rain cloud was hovering right over them both

 

The lovers had a truce

Both knew there were only 84,400 seconds in a day

They would not throw away the seconds,  minutes, or hours

because of the bad things happening in their heads

 

Tyler was Josh’s sunrise

Josh was Tyler’s sunset

Each kept each other in balance

Kept each other living for purpose

 

One day, the sun did not set

Nor did it rise

Their lives had been plunged into total blackness

There was no more hues of blue

Tints of red, or orange

 

The promise between the two had been broken

A mutual compromise

Both were tired of living

Tired of the never-ending suffering

 

They knew they would see each other again

Heaven, Hell, an afterlife

The boys would meet again 

One way or another

 

Josh was no longer holding hands with Tyler

Tyler was no longer kissing the boy’s soft pink lips

Each stopped producing their pretty colors on the same night

Left in each other’s embrace

 

Their hues and tints were no longer present where the living people were

Only in the sky

Josh in the west

Tyler in the east

 

They saw each other every now and then

Not often, but enough

Tyler loved seeing Josh paint the sky

Almost the same shades Josh had his hair dyed

 

Josh, however was mesmerized by the way Tyler breathed

Every morning Tyler would breathe the colors Josh always saw

When they were with each other

His favorites were the bright blues, peachy pink, and lilac purples

 

He is my sunrise

And

He is my sunset

The sky had never looked more gorgeous than when the two joined it


End file.
